Little duel
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Pure lemon. A little fight on the bed to who gonna make who submit first.


The couple entered the apartment, kissing each other with all passion they have. Gevanni has his arms around Halle's waist and she has her arms around his head. While kissing, they moved around the apartment, trying to go to the room, but Gevanni see that the answering machine have a message, so he kicked the telephone sometimes, trying to press the button. He made it but ignored whatever the message was, he was too busy kissing Halle's lips.

Finally, the couple arrives in the room. Gevanni pushed Halle against the wall, still kissing her lips, while she was being kissed, she starts to unbutton his white shirt. Gevanni start to kiss her face, making the way to her bare neck, she moans every time that his lips make contact with her skin. When Halle opens the last button, she put her hands on his cocky, making slow moves up and down, going faster every second. He stop kissing her skin to feel the movements on his manhood, he let his shirt fall to the floor, letting his chest open to Halle delight. She unzipped his pants and let his cocky out of his underwear.

She passed her free hand on his strong chest but was disappointed with his cocky for not be hard enough. "Not excited yet? So take this!" She said involving her hand on his penis. Gevanni gasped and throw his head up. "And this!" She starts to move her hand up and down again, making Gevanni's hard cocky more hard and bigger. She decides to try to break him, grabbing his ball, but he is not that easy to break. He slapped her face. "How dare you? I'm a woman!"

"No woman gonna make me bow." He said with a hard voice. "Is that what you think? UFF!" Gevanni punched her belly, she then slapped his face and he gives back the slap with more force. She falls on her back on the floor, with her head a little dizzy. Gevanni take the opportunity to take off her black dress, letting her only with her panties. She kicked him away and got up. "So you wanna a little fight, huh?" She said walking to the bed. "Challenge accept."

Gevanni walk to her and without any warning pushed her to the bed. He took off his pants and underwear and go to the top of her and hold her by the wrists. "You make this to yourself Halle." He put her hands below his legs and put his penis between her breasts. He starts to use them to massage his cocky, feeling the softness of her boobs around his manhood, Halle also could not moan at the feeling of her breasts being rubbed against something so hard. Gevanni grab with force her breasts, squeezed her nipples, not giving her any chance to strike back. " _This is so good. No. I cannot let him win_."

Gevanni was so distracted with the soft feeling of her breast that she could take the opportunity to throw him to the side of the bed. She goes to the top of him, with a devilish smile on her red lips. "My turn." She said with a seductive voice. Gevanni again gasped when he feel his cocky be involved by Halle's tight pusy. Distracted with the feeling, she takes the chance to put his hands on her knees, trapping him. "You are mine now." She starts to ride his penis, going up and down, rubbing the sides of her pusy around his hard penis. "Take this and this and this." She keeps going, making Gevanni almost beg for it. " _Damn. It's so tight._ " Gevanni was enjoying the feeling but Halle makes a mistake, she was also enjoying the feeling inside of her pusy, enjoying too much.

He was able to free his hands and grab her ass and start to massage it. "Hmm. What are you doing?" She said in low voice. He pushed her closer, her breasts in front of his face. He starts to suck one of them while still massaging her ass. "Hmm. Stop." She let go of his penis. She gets up from the bed to try another movement against him, but he held her hand. He grabbed again her ass to massage it and start to suck the other breast. "No. No." Getting a little violent, he starts to slap her ass.

*SLAP* "Ouch." *SLAP* "Ouch." *SLAP* 'Ow." *SLAP* "Ouch." *SLAP* "Ow." *SLAP* "Ouch."

Gevanni starts to suck harder her nipple, breaking her. " _I must do something. He gonna break me. Is time to use my lips._ "

After a lick on her own lips, she repeals his hands and kneeled to him. Before Gevanni could do anything, she wrapped her lips around his penis. For the third time, he gasped. The feeling of her lips sucking his manhood was almost impossible to resist. She also licked the head of the penis, putting Gevanni in a world of a pleasure. She starts to lick up and down, soaking his member, back to lick the head, she starts to use her breasts to massage his cocky. Gevanni gripped hard the mattress, gasping due to the feeling. She starts to suck faster and stronger. He could not resist and fall on the mattress. " _Yes. I'm breaking him_." " _Damn. This is so god damn good._ " He knew that will not resist any longer.

Gevanni grabs her by the shoulder, throw her back on the bed. She falls face first on the mattress. Gevanni grabs her ass and starts to lick her womanhood. The tongue starts to dance around her pusy, going deeper on her ass. Halle gasped, moaned, her entire body becoming weak due to the strikes of pleasure coming from her ass. When she licked Gevanni penis, she made a mistake. She lubricated his dick with her saliva, making easy to Gevanni penetrate his penis on her womanhood. So Halle was get by surprise by the feeling of something entering on her pusy. "Oh my god." He starts to move, hitting the spots of her womanhood, making her moan.

"Give up, now." He ordered to her. "Never." Seeing that she not gonna submit yet, he start to apply more force on his pushes, striking Halle with force. She tried to get up to escape, but Gevanni put himself on the top of her back, holding her down. He keeps pushing against her pusy, showing no mercy against her. "Stop." He starts to go faster and apply more force. "No, stop ." His pushes were weakening her, breaking her. "No. No." Halle did her best to not break her control, but Gevanni was also using all his strength what was superior to her resistance, what decrease even more when he start to kiss the skin of her neck. She moan loud. _"No. He gonna beat me._ " She didn't think was possible to him go even faster. But she feels the final coming. " _Oh no. If he cum inside of me, I gonna lose._ "

She tries free herself but was too late. She already feels Gevanni fucking her pusy. Putting everything inside of her. She screamed loud at the orgasm and fall unconscious. She was awakened by the unmistakable feeling of someone mouth kissing her lips. She opens her eyes and sees Gevanni's face with eyes closed, she closes her own eyes and let him continue with the kiss. Finally, he stopped and smiled at her, she also smiled to him.

"It seems that I lost." She spoke in a seductive voice. "You still think that would win?" "Next time, I will break you." She looks to his sweat body and to his still hard penis. "Now, my prize."

"Fine. What do you want?" Gevanni walks to the commode where he gets from the drawer a rope. Halle got up and walk to where was a pole close to the wall. Gevanni tied Halle's arms. He gives a quickly look on her body. The fair complexion of her skin shining with the little lights of the room. Her breast, somehow suspended in the air, giving the delicious curve of her body. Her seductive red lips, smiling, waiting for his movement. He walks slowly to her and grabbed her breasts.

She gasped. He starts to move them, making slow round movements, rubbing the palm of his hands around her nipples. Arousing her. "Gevanni." She whispered. He let go of one to put in her ass, massaging like before. "Hmm Gevanni." Her mouth was slightly open, he kissed her lips, then her cheeks, making the way to her neck. "OH Gevanni!" She keeps moaning while he kissed her neck, moved her breast and massaged her ass. "Please, kiss me on my lips." She begged. Gevanni moved from her neck and back to her mouth, letting go of her breast to massage her ass with both hands, coming closer to her, rubbing his chest against her boobs. She couldn't stop the moans, their tongues dancing with passion. Gevanni's member being soaked by Halle's fluids from her pusy.

He let go of her lips and look to his next target. He decides to take Halle's defenseless breasts, grabbing both of them with a tight grip. He starts to suck one while messing with the other. Halle feels a mix of pain and pleasure. Halle's head look above, feeling Gevanni's violent assault against her boobs. Gevanni start to pinch one of her nipples. "Oh, Gevanni." He stopped sucking and started biting. "Oh! Your animal!" He starts to go faster and stronger. Her breasts didn't have any chance. He sucks, bite, lick, kisses her breasts.

The scene exciting Halle. Her arms tied up, her body naked, on the mercy of a strong man, who are taking advantage of her body. "Gevanni, my pusy... need attention." He looks to her vulnerable spot. All wet. He grabs her thigh and raised her leg. He looks to Halle's eyes, she was begging for this. He inserted his cocky on her wet pusy, she gasped. He starts to move his hips, hitting her with force, dominating her once again, Halle moaned every time he gives a push inside of her. "Yes." She closed her eyes to enjoy better the feeling. "Faster." He was using all force he has left after the first round. "Gevanni. Oh, Geva... hmm." She couldn't end the phrase when Gevanni kissed her lips.

He keeps attacking her for minutes, pushing his cocky and kissing her lips, showing no signs of exhaustion, but Halle's body was on the limit. She has to come. She separated her lips from his mouth and squealed highly while Gevanni fucked her inside once again. She breathes hard, but when open the eyes, was surprised. "Oh my god." Gevanni's cocky was still hard and wanting more action. "Gevanni, let me ride you." He liked the idea, so he untied her.

The couple walks back to the bed, Gevanni laid on the mattress, Halle crawled to the top of him. It was time for the last round.

She put her hands on his belly and sit down letting the penis enter inside of her. She began to move slowly, not wanting to end quickly. Gevanni holds her by her ass, enjoying the feeling on his penis. "Halle. It's so tight." She starts to move faster, she also was in a world of pleasure. Gevanni couldn't resist grabbing her breasts. "Ahh Gevanni." She gets off her hands from his belly, feeling again his tight grip on her boobs. Halle moved faster she could and Gevanni without let go of her breasts. Then finally come the climax. Halle screamed highly when Gevanni fucked her with more force than before. She feels like the inside of her was hitting by a fire hose. "So powerful!" Was her last thought before everything on her sight went dark.

She woke up, feeling a pair of arms around her. She was in the bed, covered by the blanket and being hugged by Gevanni. She just closes her eyes to go back to sleep. She couldn't wait for their next date. "Tomorrow, I will break you, my love."


End file.
